Micah the Warrior
by Songblade Swiftpaw
Summary: Micah ends up as a slave at Castle Bloodbath, and he finds out the meaning of true friends and love.
1. Taken to Castle Bloodbath

Author's note: Ahhh! More dumb notes, the mousemaid in this story is not mine she belongs to someone else.

Micah the Warrior

            Micah, Mordechai, and the rest of the children stood at the edge of a hole kind of like the one Malachai fell in.

            "Maybe it's a sign." One kid said backing away from it.

            "Yes maybe it is." Mordechai said as he gave an evil smirk, "Why don't you find out what it is Micah."

            "I don't think-" Mordechai shoved him in the hole, all the kids gasped. He felt like he had been falling for years, he landed with a splash in the shallows of an ocean. He got up and looked around, there was no houses only beach and water. There was a loud scream and a few yells in pain, he got up and went to go see what was making the noise. Way up on the beach was a pretty mousemaid battling a few villainous looking rats.

            "You will never take me to Bloodbath alive!" She yelled as she swung a sword.

            "Oh but his highness is dying to see the mighty mouseymaid." One of the rats said as he dodged the sword.

            "I never want to see that murderer again." She growled, Micah walked up to them.

            "We have company Deadpaw." A rat whispered to another rat.

            "Well what are you?" Deadpaw said poking Micah with his spear.

            "I am a human." Micah walked over to the mousemaid. Behind them a few more rats were coming with a weighted net between them. Deadpaw knocked the sword from the maid's paw and nodded his head, the heavy weight net fell on them and the rats laid them senseless. Micah awoke with a terrible headache; he looked around and found he was in a room with the mousemaid he had seen earlier. 

            "Hi, I'm Maelynn." She smiled and got up.

            "I'm Micah. Where are we?" He got and looked around for a way to get out.

            "Castle Bloodbath, we've been captured by Konker the Killer." She sighed and sat down again. The door opened and a ferret walked in, he was dressed in black and had a blue cape on. 

            "So we meet again mouse." The ferret said, "And you brought a friend too. Just grand, his size and strength will make him a good slave."

            "Make me a slave but spare Micah he has done nothing to you Konker." Maelynn said getting up and walking toward Konker.

            "No, you are both my slaves. Scamptooth, Deadpaw get some shackles and put them in the slave pen." Konker said pointing two rats that had attacked them. 

            "Yes sire." The two rats said as they scurried off to do their king's bidding. They came back and put the shackles on and led them to the slave pen, they opened the gates and Micah decided to get rebellious.

            "Let me go!" He tugged at the chains around his wrists until they cut into his skin and he began to bleed.__

            _Snap! Clang!_

            Micah had broken the chains that bound his hands, he swung the broken chain and hit Scamptooth slaying him instantly. Maelynn put her paw chains around Deadpaw's throat and tightened them; he choked to death. All the excitement caused the other slaves to rebel; Konker came running out to see what was going on.

            "Get them! Throw the slaves back in the slave pen!" He roared as he swung Maelynn's sword. His army came tramping out and they forced them back into the slave pen.

            "I'll get you one day Konker!" Maelynn yelled, "I'll get you for what you did to my parents!"

            "Calm down." An old gray otter said trying to hush her.

            "No! He slew my parents viciously in front of my tribe, and me then he went on and killed all my tribe but me!" She screamed, Micah came over and placed his hand against her mouth, she got quiet.

            "There's a time for silence and a time for ranting; now is the time for silence." He said as he took his hand off her mouth.

            "I guess I should keep my mouth shut. Dead beasts can't get revenge." She went over and sat down in some damp hay.

            "We need to get out of here." A shrew said.

            "We need an escape plan." Maelynn said, "We need to think of a fool proof plan."

            "We will need supplies, me an my brother can get those." An otter said pointing to another otter that looked just like him.

            "Yeah leave that to my brother and me." He repeated his brother.

            "Okay, we need a distraction who wants to do that?" Maelynn said starting to outline the plans on a flat rock with a piece of charcoal from a previous fire.

            "I'll do that." Micah said Maelynn shook her head.

            "No Micah you're needed to help the young and elderly." She said as she drew a little more on the rock.

            "I'll do it, I want to see my uncle Solarblade again before I die." A large badgermaid said toying with her shackles.

            "Okay, now we need some rest, we can start tomorrow." Maelynn said putting the charcoal back and putting hay over the rock. Everybeast went to sleep except for Maelynn and Micah.

            "I don't like this." Micah said rattling his broken shackles, and gently rubbing his chain wounds.

            "What do you mean?" Maelynn look up at him.

            "This place, Konker and his army." He looked around and found a sandrock, a rock like a file; he picked it up and began to scrap the cuffs of the shackles.

            "I don't like that ether." She found a piece of sandrock too and began to scrap at her shackle cuffs. They stayed up all night talking and scraping at the shackles. A fox came over and gave them a breakfast of stale bread crusts and stagnant water.

            "Eat up, today is going to be a hot day." The fox said as he walked away, "An you all are going to be working with no shade." 

            "Is this all they give us?" Micah said disgusted.

            "Yeah." The badgermaid said eating her bread crust, Micah gave his to a little hedgehog. A few rats walked up to the pen and opened it.

            "Come on out my pretties." A fat rat said the slaves left the cool slave pen. They made each get in a group and go do work. Micah and Maelynn got to be in the same group; they had to clean the banquet hall. Maelynn was down on her knees and paws scrubbing the floor. Micah was clearing off the table and washing them. He found an old flour sack and began to fill it with good table scraps and half full beakers of wine and water.

            "Good idea Micah." Maelynn whispered the slave master looked at them.

            "Quiet or my whip will keep you quiet." He said as he looked at the sack Micah had, "Empty the sack."

            "Okay." Micah emptied the sack food and beakers fell out.

            "Stealin' vittles eh?" He threw himself at Micah and began to beat him with the whip, "Stealin' isn't aloud!"

            "Stop hitting me!" Micah garbed the whip an ripped it from the slave master's grip and began to beat him with it, "How does it feel? Don't like your own medicine do you?"

            "Mercy! Please stop! You can have the vittles!" He didn't stop hitting him until the whip broke at the handle.

            "Scum like you should not live." Micah said coolly as the slave master ran out to go watch other less aggressive slaves.

            "Well done." Maelynn said finishing up her scrubbing, Micah put the food and drink back in the sack and stuffed hay in it.

            "Look they'd never know there was nothing else but hay in here." He said as he patted it.

            "Now that was a good idea." She said as she got all the other banquet hall slaves and went out to the slave pen. All the other slaves where back in the pen when they got there, but they waited until nobeast was watching them to show everyone what they brought. They dumped out the food and drink and the otter twins and a few others dumped out rope, broken weapons, some lengths of rope, and a large bottle of fire oil.

            "We brought some oil just in case we might need it." The otter twins said. The badgermaid pulled a beautiful bottle from out of the smock.

            "This is something I stole from a weasel that was going to give this to Konker. It's an herb that smell so good it puts beasts to sleep." She put it in the little pile.

"Can you get us more rope? We need lots of rope." Maelynn said putting all the supplies in the flour sack and digging a hole to put them in. They shared the food and drink and settled down for the next day's tasks. Micah dreamed of a horrible battle, little did he know he was dreaming of what was to happen in the future.


	2. The Escape

Author's note: You know it all already.

Micah the Warrior

                Micah and Maelynn were the first to wake; the badgermaid was the next to wake up. It was a rainy morning and it was real quiet. A fox came over and smiled cruelly at them.

                "No need to wake up, slaves. The rain has got everything all wet; consider yourselves lucky." She said as she opened the pen and put the their food in a small bucket, "One more thing, I need the human to come with me."

                "Why?" Micah said.

                "We're going to have a tea party." The vixen said sarcastically she added, "You're need to move a few things."  

                "Okay." Micah followed the fox in to a small soldier's hut; there was nothing but female horde members in it.

                "He's so cute." A weasel remarked to a stoat that nodded in agreement. A large ferret stood up and shook Micah's hand.

                "I'm Devina the Destroyer, Konker the Killer's mate." She said as she let go of his hand, "It's nice to have somebeast actually worth looking at here. Is there anything you want? Konker will never find out about our little meeting." 

                "How about double rations for the slaves?" Micah asked looking at the paintings and pretty rocks that hung on the walls.

                "How about freedom for all the slaves?" She said waving her paw, a few of the members brought food and drink.

                "Freedom, what's the catch?" Micah said suspiciously, she pushed a plate of food to him.

                "You must bring me too." She took her beaker and drank deeply from it.

                "What?" Micah said pushing the plate back.

                "I'm also like a prisoner, I hate it here. Konker took me from my perfect home; I'm a gentle farmer. My really name is Melody he killed my sister Mallory." She looked at Micah's shocked expression, "He made me his mate and we had a son, but Konker said he was a threat to his power and had him killed. Nobeast but you and my own troop of females know of this plan we are about to put in action, will you take me with you?"

                "Yes, but what about your troops?" Micah put his food and drink in a sack a rat brought him.

                "They are free to go as they please just as long as they do no harm to anybeast." She got up and went over to a table that had a map of Bloodbath on it, "Come here, I will show you my plan."

                "Okay." Micah got up and went over to where the map was.

                "See these lines, they're tunnels my troops have dug. There is lots of them as you can tell, do you know anybeast that could act as a diversion?" She traced the lines with her claws.  

                "Yes the badger in the slave pen." Micah said.

                "Flowerstripe." She sad as she pointed to the center of the parade ground on the map, "Have her go out and make all the noise she can here and have it done today."

                "Okay." He watched as she ran her claw over the largest line.

                "Now you must go, tell nobeast of our plans." She put the map up and signaled for the fox that had brought him in to take him back to the slave pen. When he got the everybeast questioned him about his little meeting.

                "Look I had to move a few heavy things." He looked at Flowerstripe, "You need to go out to the center of the parade ground and make as much noise as you can. Got that?"

                "Yes but what about the rest?" She said as the fox took her out of the slave pen.

                "We'll be around." Micah said as Flowerstripe and the fox left for the parade ground. It took a few minutes before she could put up enough anger to throw her in a howling rage. She screamed and stomped on the ground, the entire horde came out to see what was happening. Devina got all her female troops together and went to the slave pen.

                "Hurry, follow us." She said as she waved for them to come out.

                "No vermin!" Maelynn said.

                "Trust them, come on we don't need to waste time." Micah said as he followed Devina, all the slaves, including Maelynn followed too. Devina showed them a large hidden tunnel.

                "Go in here I'll catch up with you all later, I must get Flowerstripe." She went off to the parade grounds; some of the horde members were cruelly beating Flowerstripe to get her to stop. Devina ran out to her and acted like she was putting her back in the pen; she whispered, "I'm with Micah and your friends just come with me and act like you resisting me."

                "Okay." Flowerstripe whispered back, they went to the tunnel that the other went in and crawled in.

                "We must do this quickly because the tunnel might cave in." Devina said as she pushed the badgermaid through the hole and crawled in, they got out on the other side behind some rocks. Micah was standing there when they got out.

                "We hid over near a cliff a ways from here." He said as he helped Devina out, they went to the cliff. There was a large well-hidden cave everybeast was inside.

                "This is a very nice cave, who found it?" Flowerstripe said looking around at the sketches on the wall.

                "I did," Maelynn said, "This is my old home."

                "What are all these drawings?" Micah said.

                "Nothing really, just pictures the little ones used to draw. Look I drew that mouse with the fat nose; it was a picture of my dad." She went over and sat down.

                "We have to fight against Konker or he will enslave others." Devina said getting up and walking around everybeast, "He will not rest until we are found and killed, we must fight against him."

                "But how? We only have about half his horde number." A hedgehog said.

                "It's not the amount that is needed it's how well we fight. We must pick out a name for our little army." She looked around.

                "How about Fangs and Freedom fighters?" Maelynn said Devina smiled.

                "That's a wonderful name." She said as she went over and sat next to her, "We need to get our army ready for battle and forage for food."

                "We also need to make weapons." Flowerstripe said.

                "Good thinking." Devina pulled out a long dagger and placed it on the floor, all the other ex-Bloodbath troops put their weapons with the dagger. A small group of slaves went out to do look for some food and supplies. Micah went out and found long sapling trees of some kind and took them back to the cave.

                "Can we use these for anything?" He said as he put the saplings down, Maelynn went over and examined them; she got a knife and some string that had been found on the beach.

                "Yes we can, now leave me be so I can work." She said as she began cutting the ends off one.

                "Sure thing." Micah said as he went outside again, a rat came running past him carrying a basket made out of Devina's old cloak it was filled with berries and button mushrooms. 

                "Micah come quick we found something!" Flowerstripe said as she ran down the beach, on the other side of the cliff in a little inlet was a large ship that had been wreaked. Micah stared at the beautiful ship it was green and blue with large green sails that were ripped.

                "Come on let's board this beauty." Devina said as she grabbed a rope that was hanging off the side she climbed up, "Come on we haven't got all season. 

                "We're coming." Micah and Flowerstripe climbed up too. They looked around.

                "We hit it big this time." Flowerstripe said as she walked out on the main deck.

                "Why?" Micah and Devina asked.

                "There's a weapon storage ton and tons of weapons. It looks like we won't need to make them now." She went and show the other two what she had found. There were enough weapons to supply Konker's horde two times. Micah went into another room and found food, fresh food.

                "This stuff looks fresh." He said as Devina nodded.

                "I'm guessing this wreak happened only a half a season ago or so." She said as she got a plate down that had dried fruits on it.

                "Help me." A ghostly voice called to them from anther room in the ship, it caused Devina to drop the plate; Flowerstripe came running in, "Help meeeeee." 

                "What was that?" She said. Micah began following the voice in to the main cabin he had to ram the door down because it was locked, a large male wildcat was lying on a bed, and he looked almost starved.

                "What happened?" Micah said as he sat down next to the bed.

                "I was an oar slave for this ship, it was called _Plunderwake_ but when we slaves got free we killed all the searats and named it _Sailfree_. There was a terrible storm out at sea and we wreaked here everybeast got out except me, they thought I was out and locked this cabin because of the treasure in here and they don't want to share it with anybeast." He coughed and sighed, "I haven't had food in awhile can you get me some so I can get some strength up?"

                "I'll get some." Flowerstripe said as she went to go get him some food.

                "What is your name?" Devina said.

                "I'm Whitetail the Wild, also known as Ratdeath for all the rats I killed in battle." He said, "If you want to know how I got here I'll tell you."

                "Okay but first our names, I'm Micah, this is Devina, and the badgermaid is Flowerstripe." Micah said just as Flowerstripe came in with food and drink for Whitetail.

                "Konker the Killer traded me, a bunch of other slaves, and _Plunderwake_ to the searats for Castle Bloodbath so that's how I became an oar slave." Whitetail ate greedily and drank the entire flagon of water in one gulp.

                "Would you like to help us Whitetail?" Devina said.

                "Help you with what?" He asked.

                "To destroy Konker the Killer." Flowerstripe said, he got up and smiled devilishly.

                "Yes I'd like to get a hold of him and rip him to shreds." He ate the rest of the food they gave him and went to a table and banged on it, a small scrap of paper fell out from under it, "I made an oath that I will kill Konker one day, let us go."

        "Right!" The four friends got the food and some of the weapons and went back to the cave. Micah thought he heard some of Konker's troops but he dismissed the thought.        


	3. The War

Author's note: Well there is only one more chapter after this one. Sorry this story isn't that long.

Micah the Warrior

                It was about midnight when they heard Konker's troops come running past their cave, Devina forgot to have them cover their tracks so the troops were following the paw prints. Micah looked out and saw there was only about two score enemy looking for them.

                "Devina pass out the weapons there isn't that many out there." He said as he got a curved sword that once belonged to a searat. Maelynn had made herself a longbow and arrows out of the saplings Micah brought. After the weapons were distributed they snuck out of the cave and followed the little troop.

                "When we go into battle shout 'fangs and freedom' really loud, the cliff should cause it to be louder than it's supposed to be and they'll think there is a lot of us." Maelynn said as she fitted an arrow, "Let's go!"

                "Fangs and freedom!" They shouted as they threw themselves into Konker's little search party. The cliff amplified the sound and it sounded like a whole pack of badgers were after them.

                "Konker is not here that coward!" Devina yelled as she killed a stoat next to her.

                "Retreat, back to Bloodbath!" The leader of the little party said, they ran but were taken down by spears thrown from in front of them. The beasts that threw the spears were nowhere to be found.

                "Hello." A tall strong otter was standing next to Micah. 

                "Hello, who are you?" Micah said other otters were coming out from behind rocks and out of the water.

                "I am Waterpaw of Holt Fishtail." The otter said, the old gray otter that used to be a slave walked up to him.

                "Do you have a brother named Watertail of Holt Fishfin?" The gray otter asked.

                "Yes." Waterpaw said.

                "I haven't seen you since you was just a little thing. Come here and give your father a kiss." The old otter said tears began to flow from Waterpaw's eyes.

                "Dad I thought that you where gone for good when you took the old raft to sea." He said as he hugged his father, "Everybeast this is my dad Waterjaw."

                "We need to get back to the cave before sun rises and Konker sends out more scouts." Maelynn said, they all went back to the cave and introductions were made. They had an early breakfast of vegetable soup, dried fruit, and ship biscuits with water or mint tea. 

                "We have enough to battle at Bloodbath but haw do we get in there? The walls are too large for even the best of climbers to get up." Waterpaw said dipping his biscuit in the soup and eating it.

                "Just burn the door down." Micah said.

                "That will work, those doors are already rotting." Devina said. 

                "We also have the tunnels." Flowerstripe said.

                "Great we should attack tomorrow night around midnight or so." Whitetail said as he got another bowl full of soup.

                "Okay I say we should split our army in half and let one half burn the gate down and the other half can storm the castle from the tunnels." Maelynn said.

                "So pretty but yet so deadly." Micah remarked about Maelynn.

                "Micah can take the half that are going to burn down the gate and Maelynn can take the other half and go through the tunnel." Devina said. 

                "I think we should get the rest of the food and weapons off that ship." Flowerstripe said.

                "Go get that now take any strong beasts with you." Devina yawned and lied down, "Now I think the rest of us need to sleep."

                "That's a real good idea." Micah said as he also lied down, Flowerstripe got a bunch of the otters and went to go get everything. After everything was brought back Flowerstripe was looking through the weapons when she came across a very large badger's longbow. She thought as she went back to the ship, she hunted for a long time and found some paper, ink, and a pen; she sat down and wrote a long letter. When she got up she hit her head on the low ceiling, it was lower than the rest of the ceiling. She jiggled it and a board fell off a piece of paper fell out. It read:

                'To the beast that reads this,

I have a secret a beautiful shiny one. It is deadly to all except the one that wields it. I know the destiny of the human, mousemaid, army, and Killer; good may or may not prevail. The human is to wield my secret, the mousemaid is to get revenge, and the Killer has to face it all. My secret is hidden where you get your weapons on this ship, move a board look and see its shine.

Captain Moonshadow' 

                Flowerstripe went to the weapon storage and began to try to move boards; she searched but found none were board he wrote about. She stomped her foot paw down and a board broke, she moved the broken board out of the way and pulled out a large sword made for a badger, it was like no other sword ever made. It was made of a clear gem that could cut a boulder in half; it had a blue rock in the handle. She went back to the cave with the letter and sword, she handed Micah the letter and placed the sword at his feet. He read it quickly and picked up the sword.

                "This is made of diamond a gem like no other." He said as he held up sword so they could see it. 

                "It's a beauty, and the letter says it's yours." Devina said. That entire day everybeast slept, ate, and got their weapons ready. Maelynn made a scabbard for Micah's sword; arrows were wrapped in cloths and dipped in fire oil that the otter twins had taken from the castle. All the fighting beasts were up and split into groups around midnight, they marched silently to the castle.     

                "Maelynn take your half through the tunnels, the old horde members here know where they're at. Micah let's get to that gate and put it alight." Devina whispered. Maelynn left with her group for the tunnels and Micah and his half went to the gate. They fitted arrows and lit them they went flying straight into the gate. On top of the gate a weasel yawned as he poked his companion next to him.

                "Did you see them flying fire balls, mate?" He asked still poking the ferret.

                "No, and there ain't no such thing as flying fire balls, go back to sleep." The ferret said. Micah and the rest sent out another volley of fire arrows. The gate was already starting to crumble! The weasel woke up feeling like he was on fire.

                "Hey Blackgut it's hot up here." He said poking the ferret again.

                "It is." Blackgut got up and looked over and saw the gate on fire and Micah with the rest firing arrows, "Fire! We're under attack!"

                "What is-" The weasel was taken down by a well-aimed arrow. Konker came running out and saw his gate was about to fall down.

                "Quick everybeast get assembled we're going to war!" He roared just as Maelynn and her half came out of nowhere. Konker felt icy fear grip him as he looked at Maelynn coming at him, he ran. 

                _Thud!_

                The gate fell. The falling of the gate caused Maelynn to look, Konker ran into the shadows.            

                "Fangs and freedom!" Micah's half came charging in.

                "Konker where are you coward?" She said as she fitted an arrow in her long bow. Konker snuck up to the battlements.

                "At least she isn't a wildcat." He said thinking about his old battle with Whitetail the Wild and how he was almost killed.

                "Konker! It's me Whitetail the Wild come and meet your fate!" Whitetail's voice echoed through out his mind, now fear had really set in. Konker tripped and fell off the battlements, he landed right in front of Maelynn.

                "You die now Konker, for killing my family and friends!" Maelynn said, Konker got up and began to run; she let her arrow fly. It hit him in the shoulder and he kept on running fear was causing him to. He ran to the gate straight into Whitetail's awaiting grasp.

                "I told you I'd kill you, Konker the Coward!" Whitetail put his paws around Konker's neck, Konker tried to slice him with Maelynn's sword but it was hopeless.

                _Crack!_

                The entire place got silent as the sound of Konker's neck being broken was heard. Whitetail let the lifeless body fall from his grip. 

                "Konker is gone now I can take charge." Blackgut said, "Get them!"

                "Charge!" The vermin went after them again in a second attempt. Micah loomed out of the fire like a ghost, swinging his sword.

                "Fangs and freedom!" He went after the vermin; Maelynn retrieved her sword from Konker's dead form and went charging into the battle. Devina charged into the back of them creating a pincer movement. It wasn't long before the battle was over; none of Konker's army lived. 

                "Pure freedom!" Devina yelled as the sun began to rise.

                "Now you are Melody." Micah said.

                "It's nice to know nobeast will ever be enslaved again." Whitetail said, "At least not at Castle Bloodbath anyway." 

                "Let's go have us a feast!" Maelynn said.

                "That's the best idea I've ever heard." Micah said putting his sword in its scabbard. They went back to the cave happy for their freedom.          


	4. Happy Ending

Author's note: This is the last chapter to this one, then I'm ending the series, nobody reads this stuff anyway. 

Micah the Warrior

                Days went by and the feast came and went it was the greatest time in the entire world to everybeast at the feast. There was more food than anybeast could ever dream of, they were always laughing because there was never a dull moment. Micah had thought it was all a dream, but he realized it was reality. He and Maelynn were going to be wed soon, Whitetail was going to live in the castle that was Bloodbath once the gates were rebuilt and make it a safe place for all good beasts. Flowerstripe and Devina were going to stay with him and the female ex-troops were too.

                Now seasons have gone by and Maelynn had a baby, Micah gave her a human name Meagan. Everything was very happy and grand, nothing could go wrong, and Maelynn named the season the Season of Peace. That's the way they lived, for many, many seasons. 


End file.
